


青春鸟

by odachihayako



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odachihayako/pseuds/odachihayako
Summary: 你们是一群矢了窝巢的青春鸟，如同一群越洋过海的海燕，只有拼命往前飞，最后飞到哪里，你们也不知道。——《孽子》
Relationships: 农橘 - Relationship, 超级制霸 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	青春鸟

1  
那是民国以来最冷的一个冬天，我第一次见到俊哥。

  
他穿着身藏青绒料的袍子，一张小脸缩在灰青色的毛领里，空气灰扑扑的，看不清他五官的模样，只是脸色冻得发白。模糊中听见身后来人唤他“林少爷”，于是那少爷便回头，向着身后的人吩咐了句，再低头走下码头边的舷梯，向着我，一步步，从容不迫，然后抬眼，却便是让我看的清清楚楚了。

  
这是我永远没法忘记的那个眼神。淡淡的，像猫一样倦懒，冷冷一瞥，就让你减了大半气势，畏缩起来。他的瞳色很黑，只就一眼之间，就好像要把人给拖进去。那少爷还未开口一句，你几乎就要冻到打颤了。这人单薄，即便是藏在那样厚重的袍子底下也能看出。本缘是个易碎的美人精，但他周身那坚冰般的气场又昭告这人的身份、地位，乃至他身上流着的、与我这样的人身上的，无法交融的血。

  
那是很冷很冷的一面，冻昏了我三天，只记得上海滩久违地飘起了雪。

2  
我与社会脱节这三两年，上海滩改换了不少代人，林家也是其一。先前我见到的，便是这家的大少爷。要问大少爷是跟外头哪个女人生的，老头子许是难说清了。这家的长房太太早些年就去世了，姨太太们忙着争宠，给大少爷生的那二三四个弟弟，也散的差不多，都是留洋的留洋，或者去生意场上败家的多。说白了，大少爷是这家的私生子，却没来由的很是得宠。林家本是做生意的行当，在广东那一带颇有名望，虽是发了个国难之财，也无人敢说三道四。然而生意人家竟难得出了个老来做官的，任的还是军统要职，也是稀奇。这只不过是换个地方，沪上那些人就都不大认得了，只知道那家老不死的那个，家里下人称他一声老爷，外头下人得尊他名“林处座”。

  
以上，是三天后我从这家下人零零碎碎的嘴中搜刮出来的全部信息。

  
三天后我醒来，约莫午后三两点，头疼欲裂。那老妈子看我醒了激动得不行，先是给我块糖和杯温水，要我打点精神，不了多久便给我了抹布和扫帚，要我把这屋里能清扫的先清扫起来。他们说我被这家人要了，虽然是暂时的，也够幸运。我笑着应和，心说这家人也够有意思，让一个刚从昏迷中醒来的废人做做清洁，也不像是缺了个清扫工的样子，又留我做甚。可我也没响，毕竟现在无处可去，不知道这葫芦里卖的什么药，也总比孤零零一人冻死在外头来得体面。有落脚处，便先凑合。

与这家上上下下一大桌佣人们用完晚餐，再继续没完的清扫，老妈子喊我睡觉时，已经十一点了。许是昏迷的时间太久，我也无心入眠。烛灯也要我省着用，真抠。黑暗中我伶仃睁一双眼，借着窗纸透进的光，发起了呆。这屋统共一张床榻，一张板凳，无可打量之处。远近人声渐渐歇了，这么冷的天，也没有虫鸟鸣叫，静得渗人。想到老妈子白天跟我讲，这屋里原先住的那丫鬟不慎落水溺死的那些事，我就鸡皮疙瘩起了一身，手脚都往被子里缩。可偏偏原先那丫鬟身材娇小，床铺也小得可怜。我这一缩便成了双脚往床边外一蹬，冷风直灌我被窝，冻得我汗毛耸立。就这样折腾过了大半夜，终于是有些困了。

  
就当我快要入睡时，门口悉悉索索发出了些响动。是哪个关心我好奇我的下人吗？大半夜的，显然没安什么好心，也不大可能。那难道是……

  
我屏住呼吸，眯起眼缝。见来人个子高挑，显然是个男性，便自动打消了什么怨灵夜半回魂的胡思乱想。是小偷？见这人两手空空，心想这贼人未免太蠢，入室行窃还不知道带把凶器什么的。

  
我也无心再猜了，冷汗落下来，起身便是一套动作。这些年摸爬滚打算是没白练，那来人蛮力就不如我，也没两下子功夫，便被双手反剪在了身后，双眼也被我死死捂住，只留下嘴唇微微张合着，调整紊乱的呼吸。

  
出神间，恰有一些月光照到床榻上。这人嘴特别好看，肉嘟嘟的，抿起来时的起伏像猫一样，又因为刚才激烈的挣扎有些发红，显得格外娇气。这样子动作持续了会，把我和他的距离拉得特别近。他呼吸时微热的气息扑在我颈侧，痒痒的，我心惶惶。

  
“放开。”

  
“干什么？”

  
我回过神，刚问他，几乎是同时，他也张口了。这声音似乎有些熟悉，是这宅里人？我由着心中猜想放开那只捂着他眼睛的手，却在看见那双眼的下一秒惊得差点从床上跌下去。

  
是那双眼睛，还是一样的冷淡，但多了一丝慌乱，很难察觉，我却能捕捉到。他的眼角有点红，是被我这只手闷的。明明担惊受怕的该是我，他此时却像只受惊的猫，正盯着那个罪魁祸首不知所措。

  
“林、林大少爷？”

  
“你……没睡？”

  
又是同时开口，我尴尬地摸了摸鼻梁，却不敢再多说一字。这下好，就等着这位冷面大少爷把我一通臭骂，赶出门外，在这雪天冻死。反正我早该死了，我叹气，最差的后果也不过就是被暗里一脚踹进黄浦江，成了这家第二个溺水身亡的丫鬟。

  
他深深地吸气、呼气、吸气，才说。

  
“我就是来……”他收敛了刚才的情绪，恹恹一抬眼，看得我发怵，“你也知道我是谁了，方才那样做，胆子不小？”

  
“林大少爷……您听我解释呀。”我支支吾吾想着借口，“您看这大半夜的，我还以为来的哪个贼人。怎么着都是误会呀，您要我怎样才能赔这个不是？”

  
林家那少爷却叹了口气，心思显然不在我这话上。

  
“没事，我就来看看你。”他把声音压得很低很低，“你是真不记得我了。”

  
“大少爷……”

  
“别那么叫我。”

  
这下我又懵了，弄不清他心里到底是在想把我扔外头冷冻了好，还是塞后厨煮了好，这都民国了，杀人犯法总归是那么回事了吧？

  
“陈立农。”

  
真奇怪，我还没跟他讲过我的名字。

  
“我找了你两年半。”

  
行，说到这杀人犯法，这林少爷就真跟我提了。

  
“林大少爷，这两年多我吃的都是牢狱饭，您上哪找着去呀？”

  
“别那么叫我！”

  
他的眼眶好红，抬头那一瞬间就像是卸下了刚才冰冷的面具。没等我想明白究竟是气的还是恼的，他就扑上来，那张惨白的脸贴在我胸口。

  
好像没那么冷了，好像有些潮。我迷迷糊糊，下意识去推开他，却被他揪着不放了。

  
他的情绪很激动，有些语无伦次，颤抖着手把我搂得更近。而我那双手本应该抱紧他，此时却停在半空中。

  
他说：“陈立农，陈立农……陈立农。”

  
他又说：“我错了，我错了……对不起，是我误会了你。我知道……我知道那天你什么都没做，人不是你杀的，对不对？你没有杀她……”

  
他最后说：“我把你弄成这样……陈立农，从今以后你把我当你亲哥，好不好？你让我做什么，我都愿意，你要什么，尽管往你哥这里拿，好不好？”

  
我不敢置信地瞪大眼睛。

  
“林少……”

  
“叫哥！”他几乎是哭到只剩气声在挣扎。

  
“哥？”

  
我看他微微低下头，没说话。

  
“哥，我除了知道您姓林，连你叫什么都不知道呀。”

  
好歹松了口气，我弯着眼睛看向他。

  
“彦俊，叫俊哥吧。”

  
“彦俊，彦俊，俊哥……俊哥，你这名字真好听。”我高兴得多喊了他几声，他却有些难堪地偏过脸。彦俊，俊彦，这人一身冷淡的书卷气，模样俊俏，造的这名字也好说的很。

  
也许我们之前……发生过什么吗？

  
我有些忐忑，又暗喜。但我也明白好处不能白拿了人家的。搜寻记忆，他虽然有些眼熟，也应只是像了某个故人。

  
“我们认识？”

  
“你不记得就算了。”

  
他声音低得像在自言言语，估计是对自己刚才的失态不好意思。然后他自顾自地往下说。

  
“陈立农……陈立农，我叫你农农怎么样？”

  
我差点笑出来。

  
这么幼稚的名字已经很久没有人喊过了。以前四处混的时候，人都把我姓后那两字撇掉，累赘似的，叫我小陈。我知道，小陈这名没什么特别的，就是好记，也好忘。你往热闹点的街上一走，随随便便就出来十七八个小陈、小张、小王什么的。而早些的我也认命，不过是个平凡之辈，在这方面纠结也没有必要。反正那些个什么少爷老爷，你随便一喊，也有好多人应着呢。那时有些人喊着“小陈”什么的，那样子好像在使唤一条狗，我倒也无所谓。只是“农农”这名字，除了那个女人，几乎没有别人喊过了。

  
在我记忆中，已经很久没人向我提起她了。那个生了我却又将我像个乐色似的丢弃，如今不知死活的女人。我恨她，这是必然的。将我带到这个寒冷的世界，然后不管不顾，至于如何长大，都是我自己学的。我十六了，关于她的记忆也是年复一年地消退，那样的恨意早就不如以往，只是偶尔想起，心口还会有些微微发酸。

  
如今再有人向我提起这个亲昵的乳名，我本应当是不会理会他的。

  
可鬼使神差，俊哥那样喊我，声音很有磁性，又带了些我熟悉的南方口音的那种潮湿软糯，温柔得很，甚至给我一种被人宠爱着的错觉。

  
那种感觉，好久没有了。

  
“嗯。”我的声音微不可闻。

自此，“农农”这名，就不仅仅是我的乳名了。

3  
那夜我终于是没睡着，跟俊哥有一搭没一搭地聊了很多。

  
他是刚来上海不久。那天夜里他家的商船停在码头，远远的就看见一个人影蹲在墙角，他上前去，刚想问我，我却两眼一黑晕倒在了他面前。

  
“当时我都吓坏了。”

  
说到这里，他朝我笑了笑。

  
我愣了神，发觉俊哥笑起来特别好看。先前说他冷淡，也许那时是对生人。只记得当时的我在想，原来长相这么冷漠的人，也会笑啊。尽管后来不知看他笑了多少次，第一次见，还是让我异常难忘的。他笑起来颊边有两个酒窝，竟给这张棱角分明的面孔添了些女气。那双好像没什么声色的漠然的眼眸弯起来，简直要荡漾出水花了。他的五官本就深刻凌厉，笑起来却让线条变得柔和，简直可以用漂亮来形容。他鼻子又直又挺，鼻头圆润小巧，借着月光，我仔细看，发现鼻尖有一颗深色的痣。

  
“我好好的呢。”

  
我只是觉得他好看，那颗乖巧的鼻尖痣真的很特别。几乎是想也没想，就把手指腹贴着他的痣摩挲起来。

  
他是很习惯似地蹭了蹭我，随即又像是想到什么了，起身干咳了几下子，咳得耳根发红，眼神避开我。

  
“我去后厨给你热碗牛奶，你先睡。”

  
后来，便迷迷糊糊没有知觉了。我睡得很浅，有些动静便清醒了。天蒙蒙亮，只见得昨日里那殷勤的老妈子坐在我床边，看我醒了，便指着骂道：“细棺材，怎会使唤上了大少爷，像个什么样子！”

  
我看向床头边那碗牛奶，用手摸着还有些温热，想到夜里俊哥照看我的样子，眯眼笑了起来。

  
日后想起来，只觉得俊哥对我的种种殷勤奇怪得很，可那些天，我也是享受得不行。日子过去，我与俊哥愈发亲密起来。白天俊哥跟先生念书习字，拉上我跟着看。我当然看得懂。没进监牢那会，人叫我卖报小陈。他们都说卖报小陈跟报社编辑是亲戚，那编辑是个有来头的人，所以识眼色的遇见卖报小陈啊，心情好起来都会多给个铜板。其实报社编辑是我那时认的师父，得了空来便教我读书，教我认字，这样好多年，报卖出了不少，书也读了许多。

  
跟俊哥念书时，总觉时间过得快。记得未时的阳光照进来，斑斑驳驳的照在他脸上，他眯起眼，皮肤不像那夜里一样纸白，到像晒太阳的猫，懒洋洋的，毫无顾忌地朝人翻开肚皮。他读的那些拗口的文言，我本是不屑一顾的，但我却能够就这么一直看他。俊哥从让人昏沉的文字中抬起头来，有时正好会撞上我的目光，我没法躲避，看着他那副没劲的样子，眼皮也快耷拉下来，就笑，笑着拿过一张纸划了些方格，说：“俊哥，下个棋歇歇呗。”

  
俊哥看书看得眼睛红红的，拿我没办法，又不敢违抗那教书的，只是软软地扯了下我的衣襟，轻声道：“臭小子，别闹。等会哥再陪你，好不好？”

  
他的宠溺于我是很受用，可我总没法习惯。这时便有些恍惚，好像中间的时间都走丢了似的，我想起曾经和报社先生学习的那些日子。

  
那确实是一段很快乐的时光。报社阁楼里的阳光也是这样照进来，一样的角度。报社先生最厌烦俊哥读的这些东西，他教我英文，教我那些直白而又激烈的文章，教我那些意象朦胧却浪漫的小诗。这些我都记着，可那个人的脸——我已经有些记不清了，应该是好看的。我只记得每次都是末时那个点，他眼镜的反光都很扎眼，特别好玩。我喜欢捉弄他，把他的眼镜藏起来，在书刊上涂鸦，他却很少对我发怒。那时叛逆，他的好在我眼里就好像一拳打在了棉花上，使不上劲，泄不了气。

  
也许是跟从小没爹没娘有关吧。我自嘲地想。别人对我的好总是三分诱骗，七分目的，在他之前，没有人真心对我好过。报社先生后来教我要知恩图报，我看着那书上歪歪扭扭的洋文，脑袋一时发蒙。我说：“先生，除了你，我哪有受过什么恩呀？”

  
我也不知道如何报。那是个风雨欲来的傍晚，天很快黑漆漆，蜡烛的光被风吹得一晃一晃，我轻轻在先生的嘴唇覆上一吻。

  
我说：“先生，我好喜欢你。”

  
先生，这样算报答吗？

  
我却被先生推开了。先生说我年轻，说我幼稚，说我莽撞，可没有一句提他喜不喜欢我。他说，她把我交给先生，是让我学知识，让我长见识，没让我学那外国人搞什么龙阳之好。在他眼中，我只是只羽翼未丰的雏鸟，他出于善心喂养我这几年，不觉得我已经能够跟他平等地谈什么情爱了。

  
他又不知道，我差点难受得一口气喘不上。

  
分明我早应该习惯这种感觉，一颗真心肆无忌惮地抛出来，却被人像玩物那样丢在地上践踏的感觉。可我依旧痛，原来先生的好都是假的，那些话字字锥心，即使心已若磐石，也能被凿出个石窟窿来。先生的话总能把我带回不堪回首的童年。他口中那个“她”是一个戏班子里的班主，姓方，是个美人。我母亲撒手人寰后，便是方班主领我长大的。那时我还没来内地，跟着方班主从桃园一路逃到台北。班主亲昵地叫我“农农”，把我当亲生儿子养。我白天给听戏的日本人端茶倒水，晚上她教我写字，偶尔也教教我唱戏。她有个儿子，长相随了妈，好看得不行。那男孩大我五岁，方班主给他穿精致的戏服，宽松的戏服拖在地上，像裙子。而且他那么好看，短发齐肩，还真像女孩子。我便笑嘻嘻的，一口一个阿姊阿姊，甜甜地叫。阿姊跟着我甜甜地笑，他的酒窝装了蜜一样，一点儿也不生气。我和阿姊本应是一同长大的，可就这样的好日子过了三五年，某天我醒来，上哪也找不见人，后来还是从别人口中听说，那母子俩夜里被人领走了。

  
后来便是报社先生托的我。本希望能够再好好抓住这根救命稻草，却依旧扑了个空。

  
有段时间，我陷入自我怀疑。班主和阿姊教会了我亲人和家庭，先生教会了我爱慕和理想，他们是我的启蒙教师，我却认真地在恨他们。

  
现在想起，我也不该怨恨方班主、阿姊、先生他们，我只是讨厌那种感觉罢了。

  
那种一腔情愿把自己交给别人，却被人抛弃的感觉。不过从此我也发誓，那是我人生中最后一次尝到这种感觉，我尝够了。

  
“陈立农……小立农，农农？在想什么呢？”

  
俊哥的声音将我从回忆中拉出来。想那些事的时候总有些不好受，面对俊哥温柔的目光，我还有些忌惮。他摸摸我的额头，又摸摸自己的，蹲下来，轻声问我，哪里不舒服了。

  
我摇摇头，站起来和他一起收拾东西。俊哥也没多问，只是说，刚才还是晴天，一下子变这么黑，像是要下雨了。我打算赶紧回房去。那教书棺材已经走了，留下我和俊哥两人，周围安静的发慌，那是暴怒的雨夜特有的前奏。

  
倏尔一阵雷，轰鸣声剥夺了我的听觉，只见幽幽的烛光下俊哥的身影，我平时第无数次，又产生了想要拥抱一个人的感觉。

  
这种感觉又将我无可抑制地拖入回忆中。我想起那天漫长的雨夜之前，被抄封的报社满地狼藉，书页四处飘散。先生不见了，我胡乱地把那些橱柜抽屉的角落翻了个遍，却找到了方班主的遗嘱。

  
那女人几年前就死了。我握紧那张薄薄的发黄的纸，原来过了那么久，心还是会痛的。那种痛苦变成一种力量，我几乎把那张纸攥破。循着记忆来到那个阴森恐怖铁窗栏前，我本是打算质问先生的。可迎接我的，却是腥味扑鼻的场面。

  
原来刚才听见的枪声是从这里传来的吗？我迷迷糊糊想。雨开始下大了，将他们的血迹冲进地沟。我知道报社没有了，被雨水冲进了地狱，关心我的人都不在了。

  
沉浸在记忆里时，我感受到肩膀上一些重量，身体暖和起来。俊哥把热好的汤婆子塞进我手里，给我披上他的外套。

  
“雨太大了，你这样没法过去。”

  
俊哥的声音温柔得让我害怕。

4  
我本就应该明白，越是对我好的人，越没有什么好下场。

  
可我还是接受了，不尴不尬。

  
我住那屋在后院，离这里还是有段距离的。这种老式宅子都有一个共同点，就是不仅大，而且难走。虽然平日里花花草草假山假水看着心情不错，可遇上了这种天气，还是别出房门的好。

  
俊哥拿了条湿毛巾给我敷着，不安地走来走去。

  
“俊哥，干什么呢？”我说。

  
“你留在这过夜吧，都发烧了。”他的脸上闪过一丝焦虑，很快又被平日里那种冷淡的神色取代了，“前些天着凉了吧。”

  
我摇摇头，也没力气说什么，只窝在椅子上看他。

  
他很瘦，身影单薄却挺拔，贴身衣物勾勒出窄窄的腰线，没入下摆的弧度里。他的背没什么厚度，风一吹就能倒的身材，却给人一种莫名的可靠。后脑勺圆润饱满，鬓发修剪得短而整齐，软软贴着耳朵下垂，如果看不见他凌厉的眼睛，会觉得这样的人真是乖巧体贴。可俊哥也的确体贴，这种体贴，于我有一种异样、难以道出、又禁不起琢磨的熟悉。我望着，时间特别安静。那是个纯男性的背影，即便相当的消瘦，也说不上有多脆弱，反而让人觉得坚韧，可我却特别想将他搂紧怀里。

  
我想，这一定是发烧的缘故。烧热了，烧糊涂了，说不上什么感觉，下意识地想找些冰冷的东西抱在手里降降火。

  
我不去看他，用力地将那一股子邪火压下去。

  
但他手指突然碰我，冰冷又柔软。我正考虑着自个儿降火的事，被他吓了一跳，就像火上浇油，再冰冷的油浇上去也只能让那火越烧越旺。

  
我蹭地一下站起来，力道大得差点就撞到椅子了。等我回过神，冷静下来，却看到我手里攥着俊哥的衣带，他被我压在桌上，衣襟松松垮垮地被扯开，露出大片胸膛。他的手腕被掐出了左右两道红痕，五官正以一种不正常的姿态扭曲着，看样子是被疼到了。我再往下看，脑袋里轰鸣一声炸了，立刻收回我抵在他腿间的膝盖。

  
我有愧疚，但此时的第一个反应竟是，就这样吃痛又煎熬着的俊哥，也蛮好看的。

  
“干什么……嘶！疼疼疼！放开……”

  
俊哥的痛呼把我带了回来。

  
我羞耻地将那一秒的想法吞进肚子，跟自己说是男人天生的兽性在作祟，与我无关，与我无关。

  
人忙前忙后地为你做这做那，我却在想这些。唉，陈立农你真不是个东西。

  
俊哥还在疼得抽气，我脑子乱成一团，那个手就伸在半空中，不知道该不该碰他。

  
他有些撒娇有些嗔怪说：“快扶我一下呀！”

  
我木木然去扶他，将他安顿在床上，对着我趴好。然后撩起他的衣服下摆，那浅浅的腰窝已经被磕出了一块青紫。我用手轻轻划过那片皮肤，他抖了一下，发出闷哼一声。

  
“痛吗？”

  
我觉得难受、自责。

  
“对不起。”

  
俊哥回头看我，那眼神好像有些委屈。他眼睛亮晶晶，好像要把我看穿了。我却怎么也看不清在他想些什么。那样子完全没有平日那副冷淡模样，我更想抱他了，却不是为了降火。他那张嘴唇一张一翕，我也听不清他讲什么，这是种难以言喻的感受，它啃食我，让我的伤口过敏、发炎，让我几乎没法思考了。那种燥热的感受蒸烤着我，明明应该是非常难受的，我却还沉浸在这里乐此不疲。

  
俊哥对我那么体贴、那么宽容、那么温柔、那么的……好，是不是还能容忍我做更过分的事。

  
我感觉到下半身明显的变化，惊得跳起来，匆匆忙忙地背过身去，像做错事一样。但俊哥不会像那些发现孩子做错了事而打孩子的家长一样，他不会打我的。

  
我也吃不准他会做什么，最好是别发现。

  
“我……我去找一下药膏，你别动！”我赶紧逃离现场，找了个特别烂的借口。

  
我跪在柜子前，撅起屁股，装出一副在找东西的样子，一伸手却将我那玩意掏出来，握在手里。这不老实的家伙已经硬得发烫了，我昏了头，胡乱地上下撸动，没什么技巧，快感却强烈。我难受地左右扭起来，如果有人能看到，那样子应该很古怪。我闭上眼，想象我的手是俊哥的嘴，那嘴虽然小，但能吞得很。又娇软又水润，天生适合被我操。他那双猫一样的圆溜溜的杏眼此时却应该眯起来，深邃的眼窝投下阴影，隐约有水光，迷离的样子性感得要命，看起来乐在其中。

  
这时我应该狠狠地往他口腔里操，揪着他修剪干净的头发，让他只能全听从我的。然后把我整个宝贝满当当地塞进俊哥的喉咙里，飞快又凶狠地抽插，每次都戳进最深的地方。那两个囊袋拍打在他脸上，把他的脸打得又红又脏，可怜得要命。我应该看着他露出方才那种痛苦难耐的表情，却没法抱怨，只能发出细微的、乞求般的呜咽，慢慢变成啜泣声，嘴角挂不住地流出丝丝津液。他是不是也应该硬了，我想，更超过的，他会不会像个女人一样湿了？除了嘴，他全身上下还有哪里可以接纳我？

  
我想象着俊哥慢吞吞吐出我的宝贝，那东西湿漉漉的沾着他的口水。然后他会羞赧地背对我，褪下裤子……

  
我尚存一丝理智，自慰的爽快几乎将我吞没，我还强忍着不发出声音。

  
真是难熬，想吃吃不到。

  
即将高潮的那一刻，我睁开了眼睛，眼前的景象几乎把我吓软了。

  
俊哥蹲下来看着我，那眼神要把我吃透了，他脸上有些红扑扑的，跟我刚才想象的画面几乎没什么区别，只是他就这么看着，双手背在身后。然后他好死不死又“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，惊得我直接出了一身冷汗。  
那张脸和我的想象一下子重叠，我几乎有些痛苦地闷哼着，射了出来，溅得到处都是。

  
“躲着你俊哥干什么呀，别不好意思，大家都是男的。”他又露出那种笑，“这样也好，你还病着，能发发汗。”

  
幸亏他没发现谁才是我的意淫对象。

  
我脱力地靠在柜子边上，自暴自弃地想。

  
我辩解：“哥，真没不好意思。”

  
他还是那副笑容看着我：“你躺好，我给你擦擦。”

  
我刚想让他别忙活了，刚被我磕出来的青紫还没好，又不歇着了。我叹了口气，一个病人一个伤员，这种天气还被困在一起，偏偏闹出这么幼稚滑稽的事情。

  
真不是个东西。

  
我思忖着找些新词骂醒自己，俊哥已经蹲在我面前，拿着刚才那条毛巾。

  
他说：”屋里只有凉水了，你忍忍。“

  
便伸手擦拭我的下半身。那秽物粘在我的裤子上，腿上，斑斑点点的，真丢人，可俊哥似乎没想这么多。他的手法很温柔，只是这么简单擦两下，我却停住了呼吸，拼命忍着，不去想那什么乱七八糟的。  
我怕我控制不住自己做出什么，我是绝对不会原谅自己的。

  
直到俊哥忙完了我才回过神。幸好我在发烧，没有力气做别的什么了。外面的雨渐渐大了，风声几乎吹破窗纸，很是吓人。俊哥自顾躺在我旁边，我不敢靠近他。说实话，他不笑、不说话，那副样子确实有种拒人千里的意思，好像又回到了那天夜里我见到他，冷冰冰的。我本又心怀鬼胎，当然离他越远越好。好在俊哥的床还挺大，不至于让我掉下去。

  
他大概是很累了，不久便发出浅而平稳的呼吸声。

  
他翻了个身，背对我，在梦中争辩什么，模糊的梦呓把我的心也软化了。我很困了，却睡不着，开始胡思乱想。我想，这人上辈子一定是只鸟，一只温柔的雌鸟。他可以飞，飞到很远很远的地方，但他的天性会让他选择近一点的家乡。他大概会在屋檐上筑一个安稳的巢，会用丰满温暖的羽翼保护雏鸟，像他对我一直所做的那样。我用眼神描摹他薄瘦的蝴蝶骨，好像那个地方马上会生出一对翅膀一样。他的天性里也有那些对天空的追求吧。只是也许他上辈子过惯了那样的日子，也许他的小鸟仔长大后离他而去，他的翅膀便没有了意义。于是这辈子便变成一只懒洋洋的猫，心甘情愿蜗居在这样的家庭里，不再渴望春天的风、天上的云。

  
我被自己的想法逗笑了，笑得有点累，到很晚才睡着。

5  
我睡得不踏实，天刚亮，雨刚停，我趁俊哥没醒就偷偷溜走了。

  
那过后的三两天我总是躲着俊哥，真不是害羞，而是怕那天的尴尬又重演了。他跟我明明差不多高，但我发觉他力气是没我大的。要是我那天昏了头真对他做什么，他应该是推不开的。这让我又后怕又忌惮，恨不得穿越回去掐死自己。话说回来，我真心想和他做一次。我开始反省自己的内心，俊哥有些时候是很诱人，对我也温柔，可他最初那副样子始终让我害怕，太冷了，我怕我操进他屁股里，被他冻死。

  
我也没有跟他一起读书了，借口说生了场病，想偷懒，看着字就烦。其实我哪是看那书上的字烦，我是看着他就烦。

  
妈的，想吃吃不到。

  
此外，我还有自己的事干。当年报社被抄，先生们的工作做得很足，自己都进去了，却把所有孩子都保了下来。我劫后余生，可不久，又被带到了那个我一辈子都不想再去的地方。那衣冠禽兽的士兵警察盘问我，我才知道是被人诬陷了，莫名其妙成了一桩命案的凶手。我百口莫辩，那案子已经是好几年前的事情，而被害人不是别人，正是方班主。我隐隐约约感觉到其中并不是那么简单，可我没法查清。他们说我的作案动机明确，证据确凿。没错，我当时是对那对母子有过恨的。我恨他们没带着我走，也恨他们没有告别；恨他们给了我家的假象，又抛我一人，也恨他们把幸福这滋味给我尝尝，又抢了回去。但我老早前就想明白了，他们这些人迟早有天要安定下来，和我不一样，就连那点幸福的感觉也是他们无意施舍给我的，我应该感激不尽才对。但外人显然是不明白我这些想法的，在他们眼里，我就是个不知好歹的白眼狼，亲手杀了抚养自己的人。动机有了，至于那什么证据，我想，伪造起来应该挺简单的。

  
就这样，我便进了那铁栏杆。

  
我浑浑噩噩过了一段时间，和人打过架，有打赢过，大多数是满身挂彩，半死不活。监狱里的日子不是人过的，那种打架总赢，或者外头有人的还好，像我这种，那是被压榨的最优人选。刚开始我不适应，我看到那些场面，时常会吐。有时候干活干得昏天黑地，没澡洗，没饭吃，没觉睡，总觉了无生趣，常常想，既然活着已经如此痛苦难熬，要不就算了。那时每隔一段时间，监狱会放风，会有在外的亲人来看。但我没有，那群人疯了一般流泪，扒着铁栏杆，向他们悲惨的人生中最亲爱的人诉苦，倒数着出狱的日子。我却从来对这些是没什么概念，一般这个时候，我还是低头干活，心忖也许哪天死了，也没有人会在意。

  
就这样过了大半年，一天，还是放风日，我正做活，却被叫了出去。

  
来看我那人是个小少爷模样的人，吊儿郎当的，有些眼熟。看到我，便激动地喊起我的名字。

  
我已经很久没被叫过全名了，在监狱里被称呼的都是囚服上的编号，以致于我差点快要忘了自己叫什么。

  
“陈立农！”他激动地说，“我跟我家那老头子掰了，逃出来看看你！”

  
哦，我这才慢慢回忆起来。来的这人是黄家小少爷，叫黄明昊，跟我一起在报社读书的。

  
“你怎么瘦了这么多，脏兮兮的！”他说。

  
我知道这人心直口快，倒不是要存心挖苦我。可当时却无可抑制地难受起来。明明当年都在同一个屋檐下，一起玩一起学，想着未来也许能继续一起经营这个报社什么的，没过多久，就全不见了。看现在的境遇有多不同，我的心情就有多酸涩。

  
“唉，你也别难受啦。”黄明昊安慰我，“我联系上了一些朋友，还有那时一起读书的同学，打算再办个报纸。”

  
“什么？再办报纸？”我抬起头，不敢置信地和他对视，然后压低了声音，“现在外面……先生他们，你看到了，都那样了！你还敢做这个，真是，你不要命啦！”

  
黄明昊贼兮兮地一笑，说道：“我当然知道啦，放心，我们应该还有一两年的时间……”

  
我还是有些不安。

  
他也是看出了我心里所想的，赌气：“陈立农啊，你不是胆子很大吗，人都敢杀……”

  
“黄明昊，我他妈没杀人！”我几乎是吼他，惹得旁边那警察领着棍子就要过来。

  
“诶对不起对不起，好了不提这个。”他有些心虚，也知道自己说错了话，“你好好想想，反正时间还有很多。你是我们中最有想法的一个，我们会很需要你的。”

探监时间很短。那天以后，我心乱如麻。

  
之前都是没心没肺地混日子，一天天地得过且过，反而是现在，一个问题摆在面前，倒有种真正活着的实感了。我也许就应该在监狱里，这么安安静静地死去吧，有时我想。但老天爷偏偏不让我遂愿，冥冥中有个声音，在叫我活下去。

  
这样，我干活也有劲了。有时我会一边干一边想，他们那筹备得怎么样了？我开始渴望外面的世界，渴望我走出这扇铁门的那刻到来。

  
黄明昊这小子第一次碰了壁，也不气馁，依旧隔三差五傻呵呵地来，有时还带了当年报社幸存下来的朋友一起。他们来找我叙叙旧，再讲讲那个连影子都没见着的报纸，有时我提些建议，他们便恍然大悟的样子，还说等我出来一定要让我多写几篇文章。黄明昊说外面现在兵荒马乱的，还是里面呆着安全些，我当他是在安慰我。他还说，他们那群人能找齐了再聚到一起有多么多么难，这么久过去，就差个我了。

  
“小陈，你可千万好好的，坚持下去。”他们说，“等你出来，我们干一番大事。”

  
我有些想哭，但我知道这样流泪了，他们又得笑我了。我不想让自己看起来没出息，便一边笑，一边哭，像个傻子一样，连黄明昊都问：“你是不是关久了脑子不好使啦？”我一下子释然，心情从未有的轻松。这么久以来，我好像是第一次琢磨到了未来两个字。本来觉得，我这样的烂人，是一辈子也做不成什么了。这些人却告诉我，鸟，天生就是该飞向天空的，即使把它关在牢笼里，也抵不过时间的钥匙。总有一天，那一定是未来的某一天，雏鸟羽翼丰满了，就是时候该飞了。

  
报纸的名字已经定了，叫《青春鸟》。

  
离我出狱的日子越来越短，最后一次探监的日子，黄明昊来得很匆忙，就他一个人，赶得急，跑得还有些喘。

  
“我们的临时落脚点被那姓林的王八蛋抄了！”他气愤地骂，全然不顾旁边的警察，“没事……幸好他们人没有事。我们撤得早，有些资料没带走，还能再写，只是……时间上要耽误了。”

  
我松了口气：“姓林的？那个林处座？”好像在哪听过这人，应该是从那些狱警口中。

  
“对，新官上任三把火呢，牛逼死他了。”他骂骂咧咧，“是我太笨了，没想到……”

  
“没事，你们没事就好。那等我不久出来……”我有些无措，不知道怎么说。

  
他说：“你也先、先别来找我们了。你出来后，去码头。晚上八点左右，有艘去香港的客轮，上面有我们的人。你跟着就是。”

  
转眼到了我出狱那日，我按照他的嘱咐去码头。晚上的风很冷，只觉得上海要变天了。我看着看着码头那越走越慢的钟，心急如焚。终于等来了八点，可我到处找，却被告知了根本没有什么去香港的客船。

  
好像力气一下子被抽空了，连同那些对未来不切实际的幻想一起。我又困又累，在狱中支撑着的念想就这么无影无踪地消失了，只觉得自己疲惫又可笑。我就这码头上下客的墙角蹲了下去，也不顾难不难看。

  
已经够难看了。

  
我快昏睡过去，迷迷糊糊见一个人影。这人真好看，我看不清，下意识这么觉得，他也是来取笑我的吗。

  
然后我就被林家捡走了，那人影便是俊哥。

  
我的记忆慢慢回笼，之后那段日子实在过太好了，甚至有种不切实际的，让我久违地记起了在台北戏班里的家的感觉。俊哥也跟我提过他爸，有些明显的不愉快。那个林处座是很少回老宅的，一直住在军统局附近，对家里不闻不问。现在这家他做主，他爸要是知道了俊哥偷偷把我这个外人带进老宅，估计要把我俩一起轰出去。说到这里俊哥也笑了出来，说他从小直到自己身份不同，总是乖得很，这是他长这么大做的第一件忤逆他爸的事。我才对俊哥放下戒心。在我这，他和那些外头听起来凶神恶煞的林家人不是一路的。他聪明，却老老实实地待在家读陈腐的文言文；他好看，却从不去外面那些什么阁什么院鬼混；他温柔，却能够当这么一大家子人的大少爷。

  
俊哥也许不是对谁都一样温柔。老妈子说，大少爷对谁都客客气气的，其实冷漠得很，他是私生子，愣是把几房上上下下人都治得服服帖帖，就连他们这些下人也都不敢近他。我当然是不会把这种嚼舌根的话告诉俊哥，讨不愉快的，这种下人有小聪明，当初把我当成清洁工，现在看俊哥跟我越来越亲近，便上赶着巴结我。我只是心里暗暗想，那他可真是对我够客气。先前我只对他对别人的态度有个模糊的概念，现在才知道，这人也许背过我，还有我无法想象得到的狠绝手段。

  
原以为按他的性子，应该是非常纵容我的。那天却第一次产生了想要征服这个男人的想法。

  
夜里，我眼前又浮现出俊哥那天的样子，便闭眼想着他被我狠狠操，想着他满脸是泪，想着他双腿无法合拢，哽咽着求饶，在被窝里打出来。

  
翌日，我本该继续找个借口避开俊哥的，可他说非有个东西要给我。我拗不过他，只好从命来到他房里。

  
俊哥还没找到他那个东西，外面就有人冒冒失失闯进来。

  
“什么事？”他冷冷地问那人。

  
那人指指我，避开俊哥的目光：“来找你，小陈。他说他叫黄……什么？”

  
我搜寻了一下记忆中所有姓黄的人，心重重往下一沉。


End file.
